


Empath

by DevoneBrieWiy



Category: Alias (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Paranormal Investigators, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two semi active-agents of FBI and CIA are coincidental in the same situation, running on paranormal investigation. While on the run, they meet vampire/slayer couple. What's the mysteries beyond? How could they handle with so called ESP, dealing with espionage and head to head with conspiracy and secret society PLUS side by side with an immortal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is multi fandoms. I don't know, it's just crossing my mind. I hope it would be good ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All of them absolutely NOT MINE!!
> 
> And all of the places in this plot story line? I've never been there, I hope I've been there. I only searched and researched thru internet, and the rest? Using my random imaginations lol.

San Agustín, November 1415

 

The night was so gripping, the air was so heavy. Meanwhile in the distance, night beasts roared, sounded so painful and made anyone who heard it shivered. And in the darkness, somebody ran so fast such a shadow. Like he/she was being chased by something.

The shadow of somebody who actually a lean man, pale man ran with an anger, anxiety, hollow face yet horror in the eyes. He ran into the wood, didn't care with the darkness that surrounded him. He only had one goal in his mind. The society wouldn't like this! Absolutely WOULDN'T! And he could imagine what would happen next. This whole situations frightening him too much. While the evidence couldn't bring him any relieve that he needed. He wanted to run, far and far away. But he knew that they would find him no matter what.

And he could feel it now, crawling in his skin. Something or someone lurking on him, not too far away behind. He didn't think again and pushed his feet until he saw a faint light in front of him. Maybe in one or two miles.

 

 

Monterrey, November 1615

 

Don Vicente Fernández sat on his chair in his office, he read a letter that was sent to him a while ago. He quietly understood with what it'd been written in that letter yet somehow he never expected it. But before he wrote down his reply, he wanted to discussed it first with his assistant.

He stood up and walked toward the door. He opened the door and then called someone outside. Soon after, man of medium tall with blond hair came before him. He invited the man which's his personal assistant and of course his close friend, and after they're inside his office then closed the door behind.

He handed his assistant the letter. His assistant received it, he then opened and read it. A small frowned appeared on his forehead, then with scary look on his face he glare at his boss. "It can't be!" he said with unbelievable in his voice. "I know Aaron, I know. But we must understand with the situation. Also, there's nothing that we can do now. All we got to do is just wait for next letter," Vicente replied. He patted Aaron on his shoulder. Seemed like he wanted to soothe his friend. Aaron crossed his arms, "but until when? Vicente, they are innocent people. They certainly don't know anything. We're dealing with darkness power here. Less than we know. And something that I really scared, victim. There're must be victims and of course, there're must be death." Then Aaron left the room with anger, while Vicente looked in the distance. Knowing the truth. The absolute truth.

 

 

Río Bravo del Norte, November 1815

 

A corpse lying on the edge of the river, almost swept away but was restrained by branch tendrils that creeping over the edge. Man, around 40, caucasian, black hair, medium. The corpse face down, he wore black suit, altogether with thick coat. At first glance, there weren't any signs on the corpse but Detective Aurelia knew better. She flipped the corpse and then checked the whole body. She found a chain of broken necklace, she then put the evidence in plastic bags. She was lucky that she wearing thin cloth gloves, because due to this humid water around the river, she wasn't sure that she could handle wearing the thick gloves which's usually used by other detectives.

She continued her observation, she unbuttoned the coat without removing the clothes from the body. Her hands fingered around the neck, back and arms of the corpse looked for signs. Then her finger that wearing gloves found something on the corpse's back. "Damien!" She called her partner that standing not too far away, which was asking some questions to the man who found the body. Her partner, a man that she always called him rebel came to her with a note on his hands. His handsome face seemed too relax. The first time they were paired she knew that it would be trouble. A BIG trouble. And yeah, sure enough, her prejudice didn't disappoint her. "Yes, my darling detective?" his Latin accent came over her blood. Damn, she must controlled herself. "Look here and help me with the body. I thought I found something," she answered with professional tone. But, he knew from her eyes, she surely and clearly disturbed with his attitude toward her. He enjoyed it, really.

Then they flipped the body to checked out the back. And what they found in there made Detective Damien gasped. Aurelia looked at him curiously, "what is it Damien? You know something?" she asked him. Damien focused on the back of the body and what they found. "This scar and tattoo, Aures? As far as I knew, it's a symbol of secret society." Aurelia frowned. Still looking at the scar and tattoo, rosy cross tattoo.


	2. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI' Mulder & Scully are back on track. So to speak! And forget about the breaking up!! I won't let people got the distressful ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I may be re-edit it. No spoilers though.

_Somewhere outside Virginia, November 2015_

 

It's cold outside and wasn't better than yesterday. Mulder walked toward the house after morning jog. He saw movement on the window, Scully seemed to had been woken up. He waved at her. After all this time, he still felt amazing with what happened to them both. They might still looking for the truth since X-Files still unresolved until now but at least they've found the truth of themselves. And he knew, whatever happened tomorrow he would still had Scully right by his side. And now, they were semi-active agents of the bureau and Scully still had her job in the hospital as medical doctor. Though she sometimes helped the bureau in Quantico. While him...well, still being him. Couldn't be called an employee even though neither had a job.

He was climbing the stairs when he heard Scully calling his name. He looked up, he saw her standing, leaning against the door frame. Her expression was unreadable. Frowned, he walked toward her. "What is it, Scully?" he said after quick peck on her cheek. He grabbed her hand and led her inside after he closed the front door. Scully sighed and answered, "may be we have a breakfast first before I tell you what's the matter." Mulder shrugged and said okay.

This secluded house was so quiet, made them felt comfortable but not totally isolated from the world outside. Thought they still had strict privacy and far away from the crowd and the additional advantage was they're absolutely not affordable from everywhere. No one knew where they lived except few people in the bureau, and of course it sank into a pile of bureaucracy and absolutely didn't exist on the map.

 


End file.
